sorry but i'm his fallen angel
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: this sorty is curently being revised and changed at the age of 13 year old Tensshin Miterashi is just your average girl with no memory. this ninja world is turning out to be a hard plaace to live in. GaaraXoc
1. Chapter 1

Sorry but I'm his Fallen angle

it wasn't like I'd been here before.....

But the stay way it felt familiar....

Like I rember this place because I've been here, but it also seemed so much like a fantasy, like.... id watched it go by... and seen people fight and talk here.

There were 2 posts on either side of me, I was tied to one. In the rain. It was.. A light rain, like I almost couldn't feel it. But I could, so vividly. Like I was phasing in and out, until I was solid. The rain pelted down, I felt how cold it was. I could see my breath.

What was I doing here?

Whats going on?

Where are my parents, I'm only 13....

Come to think of it... my age was the only thing I knew... I was 13, turned so on October 8th.

What was my name? I thought long and hard, but everything before... before.. Here was all fuzzy. There was nothing much there, just the memory of the rain.

Off in the distance I heard the bark of a dog. I turned to look in the direction. A bush rustled and a dog popped out. A fuzzy dog, with lots of hair. It was a medium sized dog with spots. Black spots, and a black mask of fur on his face.

The dog hurried up to me howling and barking. Then, another group of dog. No. Wolves. Then people, serval with red marks on there face, like dog fangs, men in black cloaks with white masks, animal masks and finally a man with a scared face. He wore a rag thing over his head and looked like a combat Sargent only in black not camo.

The wolves gathered around the people with the red fangs feet, the cloaked men disappeared and the combat man walked up to me and nelt down. He untied the rope with out a word then helped me stand up. The fluffy spotted dog was wagging his tail and stading around me feet.

"Sir.... whats going on?" that sounded about right.. My voice was right, nothing had happened to it.

"You were kidnaped." thats all he said before pulling out a radio and turning away from me to talk on it.

I looked over at the dog. Its tail stopped wagging and it whined a little. I petted the dog on the head. It licked me. The combat man grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. It was not... not a hard grip just...unpleasant. He picked me up and jumped up into a tree. I starred at the ground as he jumped from branch to branch. I wanted to puke....

He stopped on some sort of roof and climbed though an open window. He sent me down not so gently and walked away. I sat up. The combat man was standing infront of a big wooden desk with some old guy sitting at it. The old guy had a hat on, red with some writing on it.

A purple haired lady stood next to the desk, starting in ewe at me.

"T-Tensshin?"

Was she talking to me?

"Who?" I asked her. She approached me.

"Ibiki was right.....You did loose your memory..." she smiled weekly. She hugged me. "Im your mother Tensshin. Thats your name Tensshin Mitarshi. You live with me.. Obviously...."

I looked up at this lady not knowing if I should believe her....

But this story sounded believable and it was currently the only thing I had to do one. I slowly and quietly hugged her back.

This did not seem like my mother.

Something was very wrong.

I could feel it.

Not like I felt this lady would hurt me, she seemed nice enough, just.. Like I should be somewhere else, like... she was my mother only. Not.....

I still don't understand

whats wrong with me?

Thunder cracked outside and broke our little hug up. I looked at the two men infront of us and 'mother' pulled away from me.

"Go home Anko. You and her need your rest. You've been up for days and who knows whats happened to her." the combat man said, I think... his name was ibiki, thats what mother said....

I looked at the old man. His face was emotionless.

"Anko." he spoke. "Id like to speak with her tomorrow, if she is feeling alright."

Mother nodded and helped me up from our seat on the floor. She held my hand as we walked somewhere, then into a building out of the rain, then up several flights of stairs then into an apartment. Mother simply summed this up by a fue words.

"Well... this is where we live...."

It was interestingly big. A huge living room but a little kitchen. I sighed and looked down a hall was that was on the other side of the living room.... I looked at mother as if to say,

'Is my roomed down there?'

mother nodded and I walked down the hall. My room was on the right, I just... knew.... and stepped into it. It was practly empty. A twin bed, a desk and a dresser with a fish tank on it. I walked up to the tank looking for the fish. A single brightly colored tetra fish was inside.... lots of space for such a little fish...

I soon climbed into the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well.... I've started the rewrite today since I'm sick....

*coughs* yeah.. Be happy with another germ filled awesomely rewritten chapter for this epic fail of a story.

*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~**~*~*~ *~*~**~*~*~

it was... early, and thats rely all I knew..... it was still raining. I could hear it outside thumping in the roof.

the main thing that had woken me up was a dog. It was the fuzzy dog from before. I turned it color around to get a look at the name tag.

_Gb _

_1256 konaha main street _

_apartment building 56 _

_owner: Tensshin Mitarshi_

my dog then.....

I push the fluffy dog off the bed but he just got back up on it. Huffing I got up and walked back out into the living room. It was mostly dark except for the glow of the television.

The couch faced the television ad the television faced the hall was so as I approached anko I came up behind her.

"Whats up? Something wrong?"

I froze. How'd she know I was there?!?

"N-nothing..." I walked around and sat next to her.

There was noting on the TV but static....

"Whats are we watching?" I asked even know I knew I sounded stupid.

"Were not. I'm just thinking..." She smiled down at me. "You wanna like... do something soon?"

I rely didn't know what so say.

"Sure..."

She looked back at the TV and changed the channel to a game show of sorts.

Is this what home felt like here?

Where ever here is....

This world made me uneasy... if.... were.....

"Where are we?" I asked simply. " not like... where, but... I realize-" she cut me off

"Japan. In a village called konaha, or the village hidden in the leaves, in the land of fire."

I starred at her. Shed known my question all along.

"The village hidden in the leaves is a ninja village, one of the best around. Your safe here, you shouldn't worry about it if your scared or something."

I studied her bandana deal on her forehead, it had a mettle plate on it, a swirly leaf on the plate.

"This is what tells the ninja apart from the civilians." she pointed to her bandana. "A ninja head band with the village symbol on it. You'll learn.... or rather... hopefully you'll just rember after a while."

I nodded. "Im gonna go back to bed now... if thats ok mother..."

she nodded and I walked back to my room......


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dream I had....

One about a brown horse.

A fine mount.

I just so happen to be standing there when the brown horse tripped and feel on something, its heard went on with out it. It kicked and whinnied but it couldn't get free, it was now obvious it was trapped in a snare. I focused harder on the snare, barbed wire. I approached the brown beast to attempt to help it. It calmed as I got closer, when I was finally in sniffing distance it stood completely still and shoved its face into my chest.

I looked down at its bleeding leg. I slowly knelt down and pulled on the wire, cutting my fingers up in the process, but to no avail. Now I was also bleeding. I growled in frustration.

The horse whinnied and blew air in my face. I glared at him.

"No." I said and swatted him away. Id finally gotten sick of the wire and the horse blood so I just decided to rip the wire off no matter how much it hurt. I ignored my pain receptors in my hands and untied the horse from the prickly steal. (Or at least I think barbed wire is made of steal....)

The horse kicked out and I jumped back, almost getting a face full of hoof. The horse thundered off back to its group and I stood up. Dusting myself off I glared at him. Yes... it was now clear it was a him horse....

Id slap that ungrateful fool if I ever see him again

but wait.....

This is... was...

All a dream....


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning with a strange feeling.

Like id felt yesterday.

Only... stronger.

The feeling like I was fading in and out, for a second I saw it.... the inside of a school classroom, the teachers name written on the board:

_Mrs. Clayton _

Then it was back to my room. The tetra fish and the dog and the desk.

That was it.

The familiar setting of the school room.....

Id seen it before but then.. It quickly faded from my mind and I could no longer recall what I was thinking about, however I clearly remembered my dream about the horse. I pushed the dog off like I had last night and got up. I dug in the little dresser the fish was on and found a shirt with a chibi dog on it and some faded ripped up holey jeans.

The dogs nails clicked on the floor as he fallowed me outside my room to the kitchen where anko was trying to cook. The frying pan on the stove was smoking and the smoke detector was beeping wildly.

"Ahhh... Tenss, you think you could shut that off for mom?" Mother was clearly busy so I quickly got a chair and shut the smoke detector off. She took the food off the stove and started trying to prepare our food again.

"Tenss, could you feed the animals to? Im kinda busy."

I nodded and went to the pantry, instinctively knowing where the food was. I pored some dry dog food in a green plastic dog dish labeled 'GB' and set it down. A black kitty with reddish sides came from an open window and tri-colored kitty came from mother's bedroom.

I pored kitty food into two ceramic bowls from the cupboard and feed then them also.

I surprised myself on how well I knew where basic things were but couldn't rember my name when I first got here.

I sighed.

"Tenss. Breakfast."

Mother was laying out the food onto two plates, the rice already out. I sat down and picked up my chopsticks. I quickly dug into the rice and starred down into the burnt food that was supposed to be Tamagoyaki, a rolled omelet, and a stick dango. The rice was undercooked and the omelet was burnt. The only thing cooked correctly was the dango mother made. She made it every meal.

I stopped dead.

Why did I know this? Why did I rember this but not my past? What....What happened to me?

"Mother.......why don't I rember anything?" it was a simple enough question however mother stopped eating also. She put her food down. She looked down and her bang shadowed her eyes.

"A very evil man hurt you.....He kidnaped you and....did who knows what else. He erased your memory. Thats why you don't rember." that explanation was the truth, it was rely the reason....but..Thats not it happened.

How is that? It's the truth, but not.....

Oh dear......

This is so confusing...

I decided then that this was just knowledge that was coming back to me. Stuff I already should know, like basic knowledge from my life.

I slipped little bits of the omelet to GB and the tri-colored cat as I munched on my Dango. Once it was done I got up and looked out the window. The black kitty approached me and jumped up on the window sill.

"Hi kitty" I petted his head and he purred a little.

"Tensshin, we have to leave the house soon, put GB on his leash." she pointed to a table over by the door where a brown/red leash was attached to a nylon collar of the same coloration.

I left the kitty and went to the table, grabbing the collar and holding the dog down so I could put it on him. The retard wouldn't sit still.

Silly hyper mutt....

I got him all hooked up and we headed out. First to the grocery store, then to a weapons shop. The park want far from the weapon's shop so I took GB to the park. I let him off the lead and we ran and played. I found a stick and threw it. I didn't men to throw it that far but he went after it.

I rely didn't see the people until it was to late.

The stick was thrown across a paved side walk, 3 people were coming, a blond girl and two guys. One with red hair and the other with a cat looking hat on.

GB, who only wanted the stick and didn't see the people ran rate infront of them. The cat boy was walking infront, GB unintentionally tripped him.

and he did not look happy about that....

GB stood by him, head turned starring at him, his tail partially tucked between his legs.

I watched, with no doubt, a stupid looking expression on my face as the cat boy got to his feet.

"Stupid mutt." he growled and kicked my poor dog in the side.

No cat bastard kicks my dog.....

__________________________________________________________________________

well... the fail is getting better....

as you can see i changed some things but the chapters are still short. yes, its gonna be like that for a while. i have very little time on my hands now. and writers black so ive just been rewriting things. yeah.... so please! go read one of my other storys to! (not saving the call of the wild, that needs to be rewriten to) like something new. like Coke, thats a rely good one. please go chack things out ^^


	5. Chapter 5 BEING REVISED

Sorry but I'm his fallen angel part 5

recap!

Tenshin took the sand sibs to the hokage tower!

END RECAP

the red head just glared at me. I picked my self off of the ground. He continued to glare. It seamed like forever but it was rely about 5 minutes from the point his sibling went in to when his siblings came out.

"Got the passes." kankuro said he threw one to Garra.

He caught it and put it somewhere in that outfit of his.

"Um girl... whats your name, I forgot to ask you."

Kankuro asked me

"Um, tensshin." I replied

"Tensshin. Isn't that a boys name?"

I blushed.

"Um well... I...." I just shrugged

that was embarrassing. I barlly new my name much less that it was a boys name.

Ron barked.

"Um I need to go home now." I said. Then ran off in a random direction. All I needed to do was get away from this embarrassing conversation. I found my way home about a hour later and walked inside.

I found the bowls and put some food in one for Ron and filled up GB's dish to. I turned on the T.V. in the living room and the cute tri colored cat hoped up on the opposite side. She layed down and went to sleep. The tri colored cat was small, but somehow looked full grown. She was a cinnamon (sp?) brown color with tan splotches, and large spots of black. I reached over and picked her up. She was rely soft. I held her until she kicked me in the ribs with her back leg then ran off. I made a face at the T.V., a bit upset about the cat. I felt something on the back of my head. I turned around to see a black cat with a white spot on its chest, who was rubbing its head ageist my face. He had a white collar on with a tag that said _'shika_'.

"You have a pretty name." I said to the cat picking it up.

Something clicked in my head. Shika was a boys name. There was a chance this was a girl with a boys name, like me but that wasn't likely and from the looks of it he rely like me.

He rubbed his head on me and I petted him for at lest 20 minutes until Ron came into the room. The black cats hissed and ran away. But Ron didn't chase him. He jumped up on the couch with me and layed his head down on my lap. He heaved a big, heavy, sigh and went to sleep. I sat there watching T.V. with Ron for a while. Then T.V. got boring so I turned it off and got up. I kinda shoved Ron off the couch with me. I walked into my room and over to the fish that was in the corner. I pressed my face up to the glass and watched him swim for a bit. Soon that got boring to.

I dug around for another collar and leash for Ron. I found one in the drawer where GB's was kept. I took the choke chain collar off of Ron with much frustration and put the new nylon collar on him. I hooked both of the dogs up to there leashes an went outside with them.

we walk for a long time. Out of nowhere out of a shop to my left came the blond older sister Tamari followed buy none other than her two brothers. Kankuro was carrying many boxes and bags and garra had nothing. Tamari walk ahead of them in another rant frenzy.

(It looked like this. Tamari in front and me, Garra, and kankuro walking in a line, kankuro on my far side and garra in the middle.) I keep my eyes away from them. I focused on staring at GB's back. That didn't work for long, soon I felt a pair of eyes glaring at the side of my head. As it turns out (and due to the plot line of the story) Garra seemed to be the only one who even knew (or cared) I was there. I had, had enough of this.

"Listen buddy, do you have a staring problem? Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. It seamed now Tamari and kankuro knew I was there. They both turned and gave me concerned looks.

The red head only glared more. GB turned and growled soon Ron joined in. I glared at him and he glared back. I finally got sick of the little 'game' and yanked the dogs away. I stomped off mad.

anko was tired simply put. She explained that she was going to be very since the chunin exams where coming up. She just made instant ramen. It was good for instant ramen. Anko didn't ask about Ron. She just got both dogs food then fed the cats in the windowsill, and then me and her sat down and watched episodes 3 and 4 of ginga densetsu weed. I went to bed that night but couldn't sleep.

Ron slept on the end of the bed with GB. I climbed out on the roof. I wasn't completely sure I was supposed to be doing this or if I could do this. I kept falling and it got to the point were I thought I was going to fall off of the roof of the 7 story building. When I finally sat down Ron and GB sat down next to me. They could climb up on the roof with ease but I could barlly keep my balance. I pouted for a while. We, the dogs and I looked up at the sky. The sky was clear and the stars shown. We where up there for hours, then an odd feeling detracted me. It felt like someone was watching me. I turned around. Nothing. I turned back around to face the front and met the red haired Garra about an inch from my face.

He glared straight into my eyes. This glare wasn't like the others. It was soft. Almost as if he didn't know how to look at me.

I just blushed.

he disappeared in a blanket of sand then. I looked to my sides. GB and Ron cocked there heads to the sides and looked at me confused as if to say "hay, what was that about?"


	6. Chapter 6 BEING REVISED

Sorry but I'm his fallen angel

anko came into my room at 8 the next morning. She said she still had lots of work to do. I didn't ask her what her work was about. I got up that morning and decided to feed the fish, who must have been starving. The tiny little tetra ate hungrily. I gave it more but it didn't seem to want any more. I changed my pajama's into a different pair. I didn't want to go anywhere. I was tired and I felt like I wanted to go back to bed but I was to awake to.

I sat on the couch with the dogs at my feet and the black cat on the couch with me and ate lucky charm's watching t.v. . the cat would hiss at the dogs every-so-often and swat at GB's head. I would laugh because GB didn't even care. I would pet the cats head and tell him 'good job, shika!'the cat would just pur. We watched some kind of anime about little animal things that battled a hole bunch for a fue hours until it went off. Then some news show came on. They got rite to the new story. the story was on the chunin exams. Well this explained a lot. They went into full detail about it. Then I almost spit, and in fact I did. Cereal everywhere. Someone had knocked on the door. God was I jumpy today.

Despite the cereal, I got up to get the door. Tamari,

Kon-kun and garra stood there.

"Um, hi?" I said

"Hi?" tamari said "well go. Your not ready for company."

"No! Its ok rely!" I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes I just need to get my cereal cleaned up!" I said

I stood away from the door. The siblings filed in.

"Wow." was all kankuro said

"I know. I jump like 5 feet off the couch when you knocked. I'm rely jumpy today for some reason." I said getting a rag and the garbage basket to clean up my mess.

I had that cleaned up rather quickly, Even know the sibling pretty much just stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"Your in doggie pajamas." the shirt was blue with weed from ginga densetsu weed on them and the black pants had the rest of the characters (most of witch I didn't know) on them.

"Yes. I know. I don't feel like getting dressed"

"Hay tenshin-chan" Kon said "shouldn't you be out on a mission?"

"Shouldn't you?" I asked

"No. We don't live here."

"No. I'm not a ninja. I stay home and take care of stuff. Or do what ever I want pretty much." I ensured

"Lucky" he murdered

so, um, what do you want to do?" I asked

"Pet your cat." tamari said already seated on the couch with shika. She was giving him a throughout rub down and he. was. loving it.

I watched them, then bent down to pet GB.

"What breed is he?" kankuro asked

"English setter, and I think Ron is at least part great Dane." I said

kankuro crouched down to pet GB also. His hands shook and he seemed nervous. GB licked his hand. Kankuro kind of smiled.

"What anime is that?" he asked, referring to my pajamas

"Ginga densetsu weed." I said

"That bloody one about the dogs that fight each other." tamari said

"Um, ya?"

she just shrugged and continued petting the cat.

It was silent for a while. Its was very awkwardly silent for a while. Ron seemed to know and walked to the door. He cried that little doggie cry that sounds like he's kind squeaking.(thats the best way I could describe it.) I look at him.

"He wants out." I murdered

"What?"

"He wants out." I said "I need to go get dressed. he needs to go out"

they looked at me funny. I walked into my room to go get dressed. I put on a gray tank top with chibi gin, weeds dad from the ginga nigaraboshi gin series on it (witch I watched all 21 episodes of last night) and more jeans. I walked into the bathroom and got into anko's make-up. Not like she uses it.

I put on some eye-liner and walked out. Hopefully it didn't look to silly.

kankuro wasn't rely watching me. He was to bissy arguing with tamari. However garra stared. Not like he did before, like he was hypnotized. I saw this and looked down. I got the dog leashes and took some of anko's ninja sandals out of the closet. If she wore them everyday then they must be comfortable. Surprisingly they fit. I hooked the dogs up and opened the door to leave. I steeped out and the sand sibs fallowed. I looked the door and walked down the hall. Garra walked with me. Tamari and kankuro walked into the apartment next to mine. The sand siblings must be staying there for the chunin exams. Why garra fallowed me was a mystery. I got to the park and let the dogs loose. They ran around and played. I sat down on a bench. Garra sat next to me. He was rely, rely starting to creep me out.

"What?" I asked

"......"

"How come you keep fallowing me around?"

"......."

"Come on anser!"

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. I looked at him. I wanted anser's. inseted of an anser he smashed his lips into mine. I was taken back. I didn't kiss back. He pulled away and got up. I grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Where are you going? You kiss me then leave?"

He looked back at me. His eyes looked confused.

"I feel drawn to you. He tells me to peruse you." then he walked away.....

what did that mean? Who is this guy? What does he want with me?


	7. Chapter 7 BEING REVISED

Sorry but I'm his fallen angel part 7

sleep was welcome. I slept until nine out of complete laziness. I got up and went into the kitchen. No anko. When there was no anko, the was no breakfast. Soon I found that she had left some money this time so I could go out and eat. I leached up the dogs and walked to a small dog café down the road. I ordered a cimamen (sp?) roll and a large pop. Of course I had to fill it myself. I walked to the drink fountain and held the cup under it. I pushed the button for some caffeine rich crap that would only make me fat as much sugar as they put in it.

'God am I tired. I wonder what garras doing today. Maby today I can find some of my old friends, if I have any.'

I stood there for 5 minutes absentmindedly wondering about a number of things.

then, "Um, miss, your cups overflowing." a guy stood in front of me with a look of wonder on his face.

"Huh, ga!" I exclaimed. The caffeine crap was now all over the floor. I let the button up and stepped out of the way. An employee can over with a mop and clean up my mess. By now many people were staring. I grabbed the cup and put a lid on it. I dragged the dogs out by there leashes and sat at a table outside. The man brought my food out and set it on the table. Good thing to because I had completely forgotten about it. He looked to be about in his 20's and held the leash of a male Siberian husky.

"Embarrassing." I mumbled he laughed

"What are your dogs names." he asked

"Ron and GB."

"My dogs name is Oliver."

We sat in silence for a while. Oddly enough my this guy looked like he wanted something.

"Would you mind watching him?" the man asked

"Why?"

he looked irritated.

"Lessen, kid. I know your anko daughter and in all truth I'm good friends with her, but I'm also anbu. I got stuff to do so if you just watch the dog I'll give you a half of my mission money."

"K. I'll watch the cutey." I chimed

he thew Oliver's leash at me and then disappeared.

I walked happily with the dogs around town hoping someone would recognize me.

"Ten-chan!!" was all I herd before I was looking at the ground. GB braked happily. A large green blob attacked.

This thing was hugging me. (A/N: I'm thinking outside the box.)

"Ten-chan!" the thing yelled again.

"Lee, get off of tensshin. Her mother will kill you."

"Right neji!" it said and got off.

I sat up. "Who and what are you?" I questioned

"Ten-chan? You don't rember me?" the green thing had reveled its self to be a boy my age. Maby a year older. He was dressed in a green jump suite with horrible clashing orange leg and arm warmer's. he stood next to another boy with long brown hair and a girl with two buns in her hair.

"Um, no. I think if I did I would know."

he started to anime cry.

"Then we should reintroduce ourselves. My name is neji hyuga." the long haired brunet said

"Tenten." the girl said

"And my name is... (Do I even have to say it?) Rock lee!" he said putting his thumb up at me."

neji helped me up off the ground.

"And who are you people to me?" I asked

"Ten-chan! You are my very youthful best friend! Don't you rember?"

Then I herd the voice in my head "_old_."

I get on the buss in a hurry my cousin fallowing. I sat in seat 3 and said good morning to the buss driver like always. Several minutes later my best friend got on. "Mika-chan!" I squealed.

"_New" _

I opened the door to my apartment to see Lee standing there. "Ten-chan, I would like you to come see me train!" he said

"Ok, I'll tell my mom I'm going out." I said I turned to yell at anko

"Mom! I'm going out!"

"Fine!" she yelled back

"Lets go Lee!" I said and stepped out.

"Things are better when your with friends." I said "and when you train with friends its essayer." I said and smiled at him

I went back to the present and jumped on Lee and hugged him.

"Thank god! I beginning to think I had no friends!" I squealed

Lee hugged back glad to have his friend rember him. He set me down on the ground. He was about 5 or 6 inches smaller than me. He smiled.

"My youthful students! What are you doing there?" this huge clone of Lee seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Guy-sensai!" Lee exclaimed

"Ah, the youthful tensshin! Why not even am hour ago your mother slugged me in the eye! Oh course it didn't rely hurt-" at this point I stopped listening. I rely didn't care. This went on for about 5 min. I just looked around at every thing. This guy rely freaked me out.

"Tensshin." garra stood across the street glaring at the group I was with. I turned to him.

"Garra?"

"Tensshin. Lets go." he said. The tone was cold. Icy.

"What do you want?" my question was simple.

He said nothing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" neji questioned

he still said nothing. The glare was harsh. This stand off had to stop before it turned into a fight.

"Bye lee. See you later." I said

Lee looked shocked. The rest stared at me. I walked to garra and he put his arm around my waste and dragged me off down the road. GB and Ron looked concerned and whined. Oliver payed no attention. When we were out of ear shot of Lee and his group I asked "why did you do that? What do you want with me?"

The red head stayed silent.

"Garra are you lessening to me?" my voice rose.

His grip on my waste tightened.

"Garra!" I screamed. People looked at us. " whats your problem?"

He glared at me and said something that sounded like 'you wouldn't understand'. I stopped off mad but he fallowed me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him several times but he refused to lessen. We walked threw the park and I finally turned to him.

"Whats wrong with you!?"

the silence was scary. "What? I can't here you?!" I screamed the birds in the tree we stood by flew away.

He kinda stumbled forward and put his for-head on my shoulder. His hair covered his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I don't even think I know."

"I'm lessening." I said

" when I was born, my mother was killed. I never received love in my life from anyone. I was blamed for her death. The one person who I thought loved me was killed by me. Its because of what I am."

"W-what do you mean what you are?" I asked

"Kaibutsu. A monster.

"I- you act like I belong to you. What do you want? This is all so confusing"

"You just said it."

"What?"

"I want you to belong to _me_ and _me_ alone."

I stumbled back. "I don't understand....."

".................."

I thought hard to make sense of all of this. Ok, he was never loved from the time he was born. He a murderer, he want me for some reason. The movements, body language, movements, what he says. His siblings looks.

I looked at the ground

"....I don't get it. If you wanted me to go out with me why didn't you just ask? Well, I guess you wouldn't know how... well alright. I guess where going out." I stood. "Is that ok?"

He stood there.

"Ok, bye." I said and walked away. I got home and anko was collapsed on the couch.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Fine. I just have a head ache." the T.V. was on but the sound was low. "What so you know about my personality?"

"Why ask about that?"

I shrugged.

"Well, your kinda crazy, epically with lee... um, your rely nice, your got some backbone and attitude. I don't know. If you keep going out and you know, you'll find your personality back, like now, your attitude is showing because you tired."

"....ok, fair enough. Where are the blankets?"

"Hall closet." she said and I went and got two. I grabbed another two pillows off Anko's bed and covered her up and gave her a pillow.

"I'll be next door. I made some new friends." I said and threw my stuff down in the chair next to the couch.

"Mk."

I walked out the door and turned right and knocked on the door. Some dude with a curtain over his eye answered the door.

"Who are you?" he asked

"The neighbor. I've come to ransack your kitchen and mooch off your food." I relayed

"Baki. let her in!" tamari called. the dude looked behind him then moved so I could get in. Tamari was in the kitchen with a green panda apron on. She was putting curry on the table for dinner.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, let me finish and I'll get another plate."

"Where's garra?"

He head snapped up. She looked at me horrified. So did the man with the curtain.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." Apparently blunt was another trait of my personality.

"Then why are you asking for him?"

I shrugged.

"H-he's in his room." she said. I nodded and walked to find 'his room'.


End file.
